Sunshine, Dasies, Buttermellow: Oh! What a Wonderful World!
by Lady Snowflake aka Ruth Creole
Summary: Ok, this fic is for all those people (justa few mind) who wants the next chapter in secrets. I have to admit, I suck at het pairings but heck! Ok, please R&R **SLASH** //grins//


Sunshine, Daisies, Buttermellow: Oh! What a Wonderful World!  
  
by: Lady Snowflake  
  
A/N: Sorry for those people waiting for chapter three of "Secret". I'm totally stumped and this lil' fic will hopefully cure my evil writer's block. The title is from Ron's lil' yellow spell in the train during their first year. But oddly enough, this fic dosen't revolve around Ron. Its about Draco. "What the hell...?" Well.... you just have to find out and see. Even I don't know what's going to happen. I hope it turns out just like my first fic ^^. **Wahnings mah lil' ol' dearies.... Its slash I mahght say...**  
  
*~**~~~****~~~~~******  
  
Love speaks for itself.  
  
More than words.  
  
What a wonderful world.  
  
There is no word than could describe how happy I am today. Here I am, inside a dingy classroom, with Harry holding my hand tightly as he muttered loving and rather mushy words to me, his green eyes looking at my gray ones.  
  
"...With all my love, my heart, my body and my soul, I swear to you, Draco Malfoy, proud mascot of the Slytherin house..." At that, I had to cut him off  
  
"I'm no mascot Potter." I said in my usual drawly voice. he just blinked, and continued.  
  
"To be your ever loyal friend, faithful lover and loving husband."  
  
And with that last line, he pulled out a small silver band and slipped it into my right ring finger, lifted my hand and kissed the ring, sealing his promise with a kiss....Awww... how sweet.  
  
I smiled and took out a small velvet black box out of my pocket and I flicked it open. It was also a silver ring, but it was more polished, looked more solid and looked more expensive. It was levitated and was rotating around a few centimeters away from its red velvet cushion.  
  
It was my turn.  
  
My heart was beating so fast, and this was the perfect time to tell Harry how I feel about him from the moment I laid my eyes on him at the Robe Shop, to this very moment that time happily froze. I reached for his hand and he smiled at me. I opened my mouth then suddenly, my heart froze.  
  
Egads!!! I don't have anything to say!!! I do know what to do, but my throat went suddenly dry and my mind was just a blank. Harry cocked his head to the side with an inquiring (but very cute) smile. Grrr... not now Harry. Unless you want me to shove this ring to your finger and leave. But.. I rather have your fingers thrust somewhere else...  
  
NO DRACO! THINK!! Must focus on the task at hand!!! I tried to speak, expecting me to ramble all about how I loved him, but all I was doing was doing a very good imitation of a gold fish. Harry giggled at what I was doing. A very cute goldfish.  
  
"H-Harry...." I stuttered. I had to say something.... even though I don't know what to say.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked, his voice leaking with excitement, anticipation and happpiness.  
  
"I... I..." I heard a faint click inside my head and the next thing I knew.... I was rambling. "Hate you, Harry. I hate you."  
  
Uh no.... my nice lovable gay part of me short circuted! Yikes.  
  
He stared at me. His face slowly contorting to a confused one. "Excuse me?"  
  
Please start rambling.... please...  
  
*Click* LOVABLE GAY PART OF YOU: ON  
  
The gods had blessed me!!  
  
"Harry, I hate you. I hate you because you make me feel this way. So fill me with such happiness and so much love that it makes me wanna scream my lungs out and cry. Its hard feeling this way Harry...." I paused, gasping for air. I was talking to fast.  
  
Harry's face contorted once again, but now it was of happiness. I started rambling again.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy, and just like a Jedi in one of those muggle movies you showed me, I am not allowed to love. The two things are required though. Things like hate and anger. And that is exactlly why I feel so terrible. All I knew was hate, anger, depression and cruelty, and to love my family's sworn enemy is not a picnic for me.  
  
"All these lies, late night meetings and one act plays we pull off is so hard to do. We were living a lie Harry. Then you confessed. My heart was... was..." Shit... not now!! Get a word Draco! Get a bloody word!!  
  
"was.... Well, my heart felt free. It isn't the exact words but it comes into mind. The Gryffindors were pretty supportive but my house was anything but supportive and pleased. My house, my second family and all my friends left me because I was in love with Gryffindor's Golden Boy ("Golden Boy?" Harry asked, but I rambled on.) I was devastated. I seeked for a crying shoulder, certain person that will accept me for who I am. I first thought of you, but I decided against it. And truth be told Harry... I was thinking of giving up on you..."  
  
I held Harry's hand tight. I was looking into his bright green eyes with my tear filled ones.  
  
"Why would I risk all my friends and my name of being a Malfoy because a certain Gryffindor made me feel this way? The answer wasn't all that clear, but it was good enough for me... Because I loved you Harry..."  
  
Harry started to sob, using the back of his hand to wipe the tears away from his brown face.  
  
"This past year is the best year of all. But sadly, this is when we part ways. That is why I'm telling you all these before the term ends, which is tomorrow. I want you to have something that binds us, that connects us in everyway possible. I want my sould to merge with your soul, my heart to merge with your heart, my body and my life."  
  
I picked up the ring and slipped it in Harry's right ring finger, looked at him and said.  
  
"That is why I, Draco Malfoy, the not-so-proud mascot of the Slytherin house, promise you that I will give you all my love, all my patience, all my time, all my hardships, trials and sorrows to you Harry. I will promise you that your life will be nothing but sunshine, daisies and buttermellow."  
  
I held up his hand and kissed the ring, kissed his hand and kissed him firmly on the lips. As we broke from the kiss which sealed our fate, he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Funny, those last three words are the exact same words Ron used for a usless charm to make is rat yellow." He giggled at the thought. How cute.  
  
"Hmmm... with a large potion of sexy Draco at the side." I added as an afterthought, wrapping my arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer. The tips of our noses touched. Suddenly, the room was filled with soothing music. We closed our eyes and started to dance slowly to the song. A low husky voice sang perfect with the song.  
  
I see skies so blue,  
  
Red roses too.  
  
"Hmmmm..." I sighed contentedly. "What beautiful music... Who sang it?" I asked, my head resting on Harry's as it lay on my shoulder.  
  
"Louie Armstrong. Muggle song writer..." he said absentmindedly.  
  
And I say to myslef...  
  
What a wonderful world...  
  
"Wonder where it came from." he said, closing any space between us. His breath calm and deep.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked outside and saw Ron and Hermione's head peeping inside the room. Seeing that I have spotted them, the top part of their heads went back into hiding. I chuckled and replied to Harry.  
  
"I don't know... Its probably magic...."  
  
And I recalled...  
  
"So its true then... Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts...."  
  
Thank god he did....  
  
Love does speak for itslef...  
  
I sighed, closed my eyes and my mind drifted with the music, in a woderful world with Harry. Full of sunshine, daisies and buttermellows.... whatever that is.  
  
*~ Fin  
  
A/N: Wow... hmmmbeing depressing in the IRC has its quirks... It turned out well ^^ Wheee.... im all happy ^^  
  
YEY!! 


End file.
